If I Could Be Like That
by Spikesgal248
Summary: A year after Sunnydale the Scooby Gang has set up a new Watchers’ Council in England. They’re training the new Slayers, but now they have a problem. Full summary inside. R and R :
1. Prologue

OK my friend Amy (Nex-Angelus) and I are co-writing this. It's our idea of what we would have liked to have happened in season 8/after season 7... 

Reviews make us happy 

**Disclaimer** – We own nothing to do with Buffy...just the love for Joss Whedon's work 

**Summary** - A year after Sunnydale the Scooby Gang has set up a new Watchers' Council in England. They're training the new Slayers, but now they have a problem. There's a demon killing teenagers, which most of the new Slayers fall under. However with Buffy suffering from a mental breakdown it is left up to her friends, two vampires with a soul and a certain Slayer go up against the demon, with unforeseen consequences.

Prologue 

She didn't deserve to die.

That was a statement upon which they all agreed.

Death was too nice. When he finished off the Slayer, and he would finish off the Slayer, she'd be too screwed up to even know that this was the end. She wouldn't know who she was, who her friends were, wouldn't be able to get away. Then he'd rip her heart out.

Although most demons and vampires dislike each other, this was the one thing that they all agreed on. Minus her two vampire puppies who followed her around like she was a God and done everything she wanted. But they were another tragic story that needed to be sorted and ended.

As the Hellmouth in Sunnydale had closed, there wasn't one demon on this entire planet that had expected it. Everyone had expected the First to prevail – because it was the First.

It was what had given them life in a sense. It was their inspiration. It was their hope.

And she'd crushed it.

Her and a handful of measly, stupid, teenage girls.

As if that wasn't bad enough – in league with her was three of their own. That was what disgusted him the most. How she had managed to turn them. How they changed sides so easy.

Angelus was once the greatest vampire ever – demons hated vampires most of the time but it was hard to when the vampire in question was Angelus. Most of the demons had the utmost respect for him. They didn't worship him and they didn't do as he pleased but they did admire him and respect him. Then one day he was taken from their side. But that didn't matter because they knew that one day he'd return to them. Until that stupid bitch Buffy came along.

As if it wasn't bad enough one vampire falling in love with the Slayer, along came Spike. The second best vampire, who in some areas was respected more than Angelus. He was more about the kill than the art of the kill unlike Angelus.

Spike had killed two Slayers and yet even he couldn't beat Buffy. Yet the worst story in this was he was still a vampire, a monster when he fell in love with her. Angelus had an excuse because he was ensouled but Spike never. He fell for her then got his soul for her.

Then when they thought that it couldn't get any worse than that – he finished off the First.

He had half a mind to kill Spike now as the anger bubbled up inside him like a volcano about to explode. But he couldn't.

He couldn't alert the Slayer to his presence.

He couldn't do anything that would put him further on the radar. Right now all they knew was that teenagers were missing.

But they couldn't link him with that. And if they did ever get there it wouldn't matter because by then she'd be dead.

He'd make certain of that.


	2. Chapter 1

_Quite a long chapter but hey. Read and review, thanks. _ Chapter 1 

Home was meant to be the safest place for you to be, except of course if you were a teenager living in England. Teenagers had been disappearing from their homes for the past week; there was no connection between the disappearances, which was baffling people even more.

The new Watchers Council of England had classified this problem as a priority and they were now sat researching in their over large library.

"Giles I'm a Slayer why am I stuck with the research?" Buffy whined as she closed her book and threw it into the pile for someone else to read. "Can't I go out to the local demon bar and beat the information out of someone?"

Giles shook his head with a sigh as he glanced up from his book, "we need to research this problem to find out what demon is taking these young adults. I don't think violence is the answer here."

"But that's what you bookish people are for," Xander spoke up. "No offence but I'm with Buff we shouldn't be researching, we should be preparing the troops."

"I don't think using the girls would be such a good idea," Robin started as he entered the library having heard the conversation from outside. "Most of them are teenagers and if this demon is taking teenagers it'll be like sending lambs to the slaughter."

"Robin is right," Giles agreed. "We may have a lot of Slayers but we can't just go about sending them to their death when we know about it." He spared a glance towards Willow who hadn't spoke at all and was busy reading her book, looking as though she wanted to play no part in their discussion. "If you wish to leave then go ahead, the girls will no doubt be awake soon and you can start their classes."

"We'll stay and research," Buffy said as she grabbed another book and started to read through it.

Giles chuckled slightly, turning his attention back to his book wondering what he could find out about the demon not that they had much to go on all they knew was teenagers just kept disappearing from their own homes, they couldn't even be sure if it was a demon.

"We need older Slayers to fight this demon," Robin said breaking the few moments of silence that past. "We need Faith."

Buffy's eye shot up from her book and she shook her head, "no we don't. We can get someone else to help us Angel even but we don't need Faith."

"You said it yourself Buffy you don't trust him while he's working for Wolfram and Hart." Robin retorted keeping his anger in check.

"Faith left Robin, she quit the Council, she wants no…" The Slayer trailed off when she thought she saw someone at the door of the library.

"Buffy," the voice confirmed what Buffy had thought she'd seen, she got out of her seat and ran over to Angel hugging him tightly. As Buffy pulled away from Angel she noticed someone else stood behind him. "Spike?"

"Hello love," the vampire replied stepping closer to the shocked Slayer.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk," Buffy said as she led them out of the library, while the others just stared at where the trio had been still in a state of shock.

Buffy was about to head outside before she remembered that it was day and Spike was a vampire...well at least he had been. Now she was so confused that she wasn't sure what was right. She redirected where she was going and walked up to the room where she was staying. They walked in silence, the only noise around being the sounds of their shoes on the floor.

As Buffy led him into her room, she closed the door then leaned against it, looking at him who had walked to the opposite side of the room, by her bed.

For a minute or two – which felt more like an hour – the two remained in silence.

Spike, although patient, was never one who could stand awkward silences so eventually broke it, "Look –" he started but Buffy interrupted as she finally got over the initial shock of seeing him again. Why should she be surprised? After all this was her life.

No one stayed dead for long and in Buffy's short life, although long for a Slayer, nothing really surprised her anymore. She'd seen more things than anyone could ever imagine. Done things which once, she herself would never have been able to imagine.

Today was just another typical day in the life of; who shows up today?

But even in her weird world, she couldn't get over the fact that this was really Spike. Really here.

"How – How are you back?" Buffy asked confused as she looked up at him, feeling like a lost little girl looking up at her mother for the answers to set everything right.

"Angel's little trinket," Spike replied. "Don't think I'm allowed to ever just y'know...rest in peace."

Buffy was silent some more before saying quietly, "How long?"

"Little over a year," Spike replied.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment as she processed this then reopened them, "And I wasn't important enough to tell...until now?"

Spike pursed his lips as he tried to think of how to reply to that. He was assuming Buffy hadn't changed much on the front of how her moods were going to go and how one could never guess or tell until she erupted – so to speak.

"It's not like that," Spike replied calmly and carefully.

"What is it like?"

Spike sighed - why is it that she could always irritate him? Yet no matter what that wasn't even the worst thing. The worst thing was that it didn't matter because no matter what he still loved her. And worse still he knew the feeling would never be mutual.

"I wasn't sure what it meant," Spike replied as he started to explain. "I wasn't sure how long I was back for or how I was back. Figured the second part out...after figuring that I was a sodding ghost," Spike told her. "And then I was helping Angel out and besides – me and Angel came to see you one day, you seemed all... moved on," he shrugged. "Didn't think you'd really care to be honest."

"Of course I'd care," Buffy said through gritted teeth as she looked away. She'd made a lot of wrong calls and choices when it came to things with Spike in the past. Ever starting the screwed up relationship – if you could call it that - they had was a good and bad thing. But that day on the Hellmouth, they both knew she never meant it when said 'I love you.' However she did care for him a great deal and for him to say she didn't hurt.

Part of her wanted to slap him for being an idiot and not telling her. Part of her wanted to hug him because she still did care, not love, but care and he was back. The more rational part of her just left her standing there, doing nothing. "You should have told me," she said calmly.

"I didn't know how you'd react," Spike replied softly.

Silence fell over them both again as they looked around the room; both avoiding looking at each other and both trying to think of what would happen next.

"About us," Buffy said biting her lip. One of them had to bring it up and she felt it was unfair if it was him. Plus she had to be straight with him. Spike raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. "About what I said...we both know –" she sighed, if she said she didn't mean it then it was nasty. Even though they both knew it. But there was a difference between knowing and saying it. On the other hand, she'd just told herself she was going to be straight with him. She started to pace then began to babble, "We both kinda know that I kinda didn't mean exactly what I said. But that doesn't mean that I don't care because I do. I care a lot. I really do... and when you left it was really hard and things really sucked and for a while I didn't know if I could cope because –"

"You don't have to do this, I get it," Spike said cutting her off as he went over to her and took her hands in his – mainly to stop her pacing. He knew that whatever they'd had was over. He hadn't for a moment expected to come back and pick up where they'd left off – play happy families.

Buffy looked up at him for a minute before pulling back a little and shaking her head, "I have to just let me get this out OK?"

Spike nodded and she continued, less with the babbling, "Things were hard after you left. You'd always been there; you always understood when no one else did. No one else could." She paused as she looked up at him, overwhelmed for a minute with what she actually did feel for him. "After mom and then – coming back and everything. I never could have made it without you. But you're right, I did move on and I also realised something," she stopped again before giving a small smile, "For once everything's right. Well as right as it can be in our warped world. Dawn's finally came out of her rebellious, I-hate-the-world state and the gang's all alive and here. There's less demon hunting with the mini Slayers and I'm – I'm finally independent. Giles was right. I was scared to stand on my own two feet but now there's no relying on mom, no relying on Giles – you. It's just me. And for once – I'm actually happy." She gave a small smirk as she looked up at him, "Besides this new stupid demon which we know jack about."

Spike gave a soft chuckle and nodded, "I'm glad you're happy."  
Buffy smiled looking at him and nodding, "I am. I'm also glad you're here. I meant what I said I do care about you and god have I missed you so much. More than I would of thought."

Spike smirked needing to lighten the mood, "Don't you're making me blush."

"Shut up!" Buffy laughed hitting his arm playfully then looking at him serious, "Friends though, right? And you're gunna stick around for a bit?"

Spike nodded, "Well I can't leave humanity in your hands," he shuddered, "Heaven forbid what would happen." He smiled then nodded again, "And friends is good."

Buffy stepped forward giving him a quick hug then stepped back. "We should probably go before they send out the search party."

Spike laughed and nodded. It was good seeing her again and at least now they could...well...move on. In the sense of work together, talk and stuff without being all awkward and avoiding each other.

Faith was sat on the porch roof of Symphony Hall leaning against the apex roof. Her eyes were closed and she was casually smoking a cigarette. She had taken to sitting on Symphony Hall as a way to clear her mind, it was the only place she'd managed to find peace, there were no vampires, no people nothing that could interrupt her thinking.

Faith's serene was broken by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She reached into her pocket pulling it out; she flipped it open before looking at the caller ID, _Robin Wood Calling. _The Slayer's thumb hovered over the answer button for a brief moment before she pressed ignore and put the phone down next to her.

She slowly closed her eyes again; hoping to regain her serene, but was once again disturbed by her cell. Faith sighed as she picked it up, pressing the answer button and placing the phone to her ear as she put on her tough girl attitude.

"Mister Principal these late night booty calls have gotta stop."

"Sorry Faith this is business not pleasure," Robin's voice came down the phone.

"Good bye Robin," Faith told him quietly, pulling the phone away to hang up.

"Faith wait…" the demon hunter's voice called out to her causing her to put the phone back to her ear. "We've got serious trouble in England; we need the best Slayers we can get. We need you."

She scoffed taking a long drag of her cigarette, "you're barkin' up the wrong tree here Ace, if you want the best you gotta go else where."

Robin sighed on the other end, "I swear if I thought we could do this without you I wouldn't have bothered but we can't."

"Robin I told you when I left, the Council ain't for me, after what happened last time I'm not comin' back," Faith stated as she closed her eyes, this wasn't a phone conversation she wanted to have, not with Robin, not with anyone. She couldn't ever go back to the Council or England that's why she'd moved back 'home' she thought she could escape if she ran to Boston.

Only she hadn't escaped, she still woke in a cold sweat remembering the night she'd taken six Slayers out on patrol, how they'd been ambushed by demons. She could still hear the screams of the first five Slayers being tore apart like they were nothing but butter and then there had been Kennedy. Faith remembered how her and Brat, as the older Slayer had nicknamed her, were fighting back to back against the demons doing their best to stay alive until one of the demons tore out Kennedy's heart. Kennedy's dieing screams echoed in Faith's head still, not matter how much she tried to escape from it.

"Faith that's all in the past," Robin's voice cut through the haze that had clouded the Slayer's sense.

"Tell that to Red or B," Faith retorted angrily.

Robin took a deep breath, "listen I know you've had it tough since the accident."

"You don't have a clue Robin, you weren't there, you didn't see the look in Red's eyes as she attacked me in the infirmary or the look B had when I walked out the door," Faith cut him off her anger rising quickly.

"Okay I don't know what it was like for you, just let me finish," he paused for a moment to see if she came out with one of her smart-ass comments. When Faith said nothing he continued, "it's bad here and I mean really bad. We've got a major player in town. Something's taking teenagers right out of their homes and killing them. We can't send the girls in; they're a target for the demon that's why we need you. Also if its any constellation I've missed havin' you around."

The Slayer sighed, "I'll be there in a couple of days but once this is over I'm done."

"Thank you," Robin said and Faith knew that about now he'd be smiling away. "How have you been? Where…."

"So long Ace," Faith cut him off before she hung up the phone. She stood up, placed the phone in her pocket and put out the rest of the cigarette.

The Slayer glanced out at the view; she would miss Boston it was definitely her new home despite all its bad memories. She made her way to the edge of the roof before jumping off. As soon as she hit the ground she strode over to her motorcycle and pulled on her helmet while swinging her leg over the bike. Faith kicked started the bike, after kicking off the stand, before she drove off leaving a trail of smoke from burning rubber behind her.

Valerie made her way into her home; she dropped her bag down by the stairs as she started to make her way through towards the kitchen noticing that her parents were, as usual, not at home. She arrived in the kitchen and made her way towards the fridge, she saw the note on the fridge and slowly read it.

Hey Val. Sorry we're not home, dad got a business call and we just had to go. There's some money on the counter seeing as it's your birthday we thought you should treat yourself. See you soon. Mom x

Valerie ripped the note from the door and screwed it up, she was used to her parents just going away but she thought that with it being her birthday they'd make an exception, clearly she was wrong. She made her way over to the counter and saw the twenty dollar bill and just shook her head, what was she meant to do with twenty dollars?

The birthday girl made her way into the living room, heading for the TV. She pressed the on switch but nothing happened, she let out a frustrated sigh before checking the plug, which was still firmly in the socket.

"This has got to be the worst birthday in the history of birthdays," Val muttered to herself before she picked up the phone and noticed that there was no dial tone it was dead. She rolled her eyes slightly putting the phone back down before throwing her self down onto the sofa closing her eyes. If she couldn't watch the TV or make a phone call she was going to get some sleep before she attempted to do the piles of homework she had.

Valerie bolted up so fast she fell off the sofa when she heard the front door slam. There was no way it could have been her parents, her father's business trips normally took at least three days and she didn't have any siblings. She pulled herself up off the floor grabbing the letter opener off the coffee table as she made her way through to the foyer.

She frowned when she saw the front door, which looked like something had chewed the handle right off. She knelt down to get a better look slowly running her hand over the bite marks. Dripping sounds came from the kitchen causing Valerie to spin around, getting up heading towards the kitchen. Valerie's screams echoed throughout the house.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Chapter 2

Buffy's eyelids flickered open as the light hit her eyes and she gave a smile upon awakening. She sat up, in her own bed; why did that feel like such a weird yet great thing? Buffy wasn't sure. It's not like she didn't sleep in it every day because she did but for some reason it felt like she hadn't slept here, or been here for a very long time.

She shrugged the feeling off – it was probably just some after effect of waking up. Maybe she had been so engrossed in the dream that it felt real, like she'd been there.

She threw back her covers and smiled to herself in the mirror. She didn't know why she was so happy this morning. Today was just one of those days where things felt great. She went over to her window and looked out at the world below her.

Today was one of the many days in Sunnydale where it was sunny, hence the name. And since Buffy was in an optimistic mood it was also a great place to stay; Obviously there was the bad points like high school but what 16 year old did like high school? Then all the issues that went with it like being popular and stuff. But Buffy didn't care about any of that especially not today.

She quickly got ready for school, although there was no rush as today she had been up early, and went downstairs.

"Hi mum,' Buffy's voice shrilled as she came into the kitchen where her mum had made her and Dawn pancakes; their favourites.

She kissed her on the cheek, "Yay my favourites."

Joyce chuckled, "What's got into you today? And you're acting younger than your sister. You do know she's the kid in the family, right?" Joyce smiled glad her eldest daughter was happy.

Buffy pulled a face as Dawn looked up from her cereal and glared at her mum, "I'm not a kid!" she protested.

Joyce rolled her eyes, "You're both big kids."

Buffy pulled another big face, "And this big kid is leaving.  
"Don't you want a lift?"

Buffy shook her head and smiled, "I wanna walk today. The sun's shining and it's good for you," she replied grabbing a bottle of water, "Tata." She smiled ruffling Dawn's hair who groaned, "Buffy!"

Buffy chuckled walking out the door.

Joyce raised an eyebrow as she left; she didn't get her kids. One day they were depressed and the world was against them and the next it was a great place.

Then again that was teenagers for you.

Buffy made her way into the school, heading for her locker, she hated the fact she had to be inside and couldn't be out enjoying the sunshine with her friends. She threw her bag into her locker, pulling out some of the books she'd need for the next lesson.

"About time you got here Buff," Xander joked as she closed her locker. "Better late then never, like they say."

"Buffy you're here, I thought something had happened, when your mom didn't show up," Willow gushed appearing the other side of the Slayer

"Panics over Will," Buffy smiled as they started to make their way towards English. "I got up early this morning and decided to walk to school, I got a little side tracked."

"Angel?" Xander asked with a small smirk, he didn't mind Buffy's boyfriend but he wasn't exactly ready to be baseball buddies with him.

Buffy chuckled, "No just the usually good weather. It just seems extra good today maybe the suns different or something." She shrugged casually, "I don't know."

"You do seem extremely chirpy today," Willow pointed out as she took her normal seat in English next to Buffy and behind Xander. "Not that being chirpy is a bad thing and I don't mean you're like depression girl because your not. I just meant that it's good to be chirpy despite the fact your at school because school is fun and should be enjoyed and…"

"Will your babbling," Xander cut in with a small smile as he took his own seat and turned around to face his two best friends. Buffy was just to add a comment when their English teacher walked into the room, the class fell silent pretty quickly, and Xander was soon facing the front.

As the last lesson ended, Xander bounded out of his class like a little puppy dog running to its owner. Xander didn't particularly hate school. It had its perks – like friends, girls and the usual stuff but it was still school and it was always fun when it came to an end.

He grinned as he saw Willow and Buffy and ran up behind them, putting his arms over their shoulders. "And how are my two favourite girls?" he asked.

Buffy smirked looked at Willow who nodded, "Two favourite because we're the only girls in your world?" she teased.

"So cruel, Miss Summers, so cruel," Xander replied putting on a weird accent.

Buffy laughed as they walked out of the school doors, finally back out and into the sunshine.

"Well guys, I'm off this way," Buffy said breaking away from them.

"Angel?" Xander asked and Buffy nodded in reply.

Xander tried to keep from rolling his eyes. Angel might be a nice guy...but he might not. After all, Buffy was only 16 and he was 25. That creeped Xander out, he didn't trust him at all, especially not with Buffy. And what sort of guy had a name like Angel anyway? Then there was the other issue of her mom not knowing anything about him. But he had to keep silent. He'd tried to bring up these thoughts on several occasions and all that had happened was Willow and Buffy had glared and said 'you don't understand.' "Bronzing it tonight?" he asked them.

Buffy shook her head, "Not tonight," she shrugged, "Mom's going out for the night, Dawnie's staying at a friends. I was thinking of staying with Angel."

Xander just nodded and Willow done that little grin thing that he still didn't get – the thing chicks done when there was a guy involved and it was like some sort of amazing thing. Xander vowed to one day work out the mystery of chicks..._maybe write a book on it _he mused. Then again Xander Harris was hardly an English scholar.

Xander turned his thoughts off, or well more precisely put them to the back of his mind as Buffy went her separate way and he looked at Willow, "Bronzing it?"

As Buffy walked to Angel's she wondered if he'd be in. It didn't matter if he wasn't because she had a key to his place but it felt weird to her entering his place without him being there.

She briefly considered going to hers first until she knew he'd definitely be in then decided against it. She was in such a good mood she was taking her time to just look around so she might not be there for a while anyway.

Buffy loved and hated walking.

It was a great time to think but then again sometimes thoughts led to thoughts and then when that happened it seemed to become negative.

Buffy didn't want to be negative today though but sometimes, like now, it couldn't be helped.

Buffy's life was pretty good; Her family wasn't rich but they had money. They got back and could afford extras. She wasn't particularly popular but she had a great group of friends and a great boyfriend and even school didn't suck that much. But sometimes she wished there were more. And she wasn't sure how to feel about that, after all was it bad to think that? There were people who weren't as 'well off' as her yet by wanting there to be something more to her life she was sort of complaining. Then maybe that was just a thing everyone went through.

Who doesn't want to be important? To make a difference? To change people's lives for the better? Or to be involved in something either secretive or supernatural? Something that is beyond all imagination. After all wasn't that why people got so hyped up about films?

Buffy's thoughts on that disappeared as she got to Angel's house and tried the handled. Locked. She pulled the key out of her bag and entered the house. She loved coming in here it was just so cool and comforting – so Angel.

Buffy dropped her bag, closing the door behind her as she went through to the kitchen and pre-heated the oven before heading to the living room to watch TV.

It had took her a while but she'd eventually gotten used to Angel's place being like her own, mostly because of Angel's 'ranting' of "You can do what you want, I don't bite," or, "It's your place too." And along with that she'd managed to cook; well pizza was about all she could cook in truth but that was good enough for her.

After 10 minutes she returned to the kitchen to put the pizza in then grinned as she heard the door open.

Angel, guessing Buffy was in since she was the only one who had the keys, quickly checked the rooms to find her. He smirked, having to tease her as he entered the kitchen and went over to give her a kiss.

"So you just thought you'd come in and help yourself to all my food, huh?" Angel smirked.

"I uh –" Buffy stumbled. Part of her knew he was kidding but still there was that whole teenage thing that still happened where her mind just went all funny and words never came out right when near him.

Angel chuckled, "I'm kidding."

"I know," Buffy smirked looking up at him, "But that remark – you shouldn't of said," she shook her head; her turn to play around.

"And why is that?" Angel asked.

"Well I was going to stay the night, mom out of town and all," Buffy replied, "But

now...I'm not so sure."

"That's sooo not fair," Angel laughed, acting childish. "I'll beg if I have to," he smirked as he over dramatically fell to his knees, "Please forgive me Miss Summers!"

"You're a bigger kid than I am!" Buffy laughed, "Get up."

"Does this mean you're staying?" Angel said, standing up.

Buffy paused for a moment as if she had to consider it then nodded, "But only because you're beds comfier than mines."

Angel laughed before leaning closer and kissing her for a minute before she pulled back, "You're gunna make me burn the pizza," she smirked, going to the oven.

As she brought the pizza out of the oven she smiled to herself; Who was she kidding? She didn't need a life of supernatural or any of that crazy stuff that didn't exist but people thought would bring excitement to their lives. Her life was pretty much perfect.


End file.
